Relatos de una vida
by Sany22
Summary: Madge. Siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, pero luego del bombardeo de su hogar su vida da un giro inesperado y ella tratara con todas sus fuerzas de adaptarse a el.
1. PRIMERA PARTE: Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

Hola, mi nombre es Sol y voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana. La Historia en resumen es la de Madge, comenzando exactamente en el punto en el que Katniss fue por segunda vez a los juegos… que lo disfruten!

Reí.

Mis cabellos rubios se balanceaban mientras agitaba mi cabeza y me llevaba una mano a la panza tratando de hacer mi risa más decorosa. Todos los modales a la basura. Y mientras me descostillaba de la risa Katniss me miraba divertida y negaba con la cabeza. Ella no le veía la gracia a que un cerdo vistiera de mujer…. Ni yo le vería la gracia en la vida cotidiana. Pero todo eso era un sueño. Ya lo sabía. A veces me ocurre. De vez en cuando me doy cuenta a tiempo y logro distinguir la fantasía del mundo real.

Gale apareció corriendo desesperado, llego hasta a mí y me agito con violencia.

-¡Señorita! Despierte señorita Undersee- Laira, mi mucama, me sacudía. Abrí, mis ojos y volví al mundo real.

Le agradecí sin emoción alguna que me haya despertado. Despierta otra vez, modales otra vez. Me cambie poniéndome un vestido de un celeste muy claro, con un chal arriba. Aun en mi gran casa el invierno pegaba fuerte… aunque claro esta no como a los demás habitantes del distrito 12. Desayune y anduve vagando por la casa algunas horas hasta que me harte. Le pedí salir a dar una vuelta mi padre, como Katniss no estaba tenía que buscar alguna diversión sin mi única amiga. Él me lo dio el permiso…. Lo odio. Odio a mi padre. Creo que ni se enteró que tuvo una hija. Odio a mi madre también, y lo hago por el mismo motivo que a mi padre.

Tenía mis zapatos de salir. Pero me era difícil caminar con ellos por la calles de mi ciudad. Pasé por la panadería donde se suponía que los padres de Peeta, sus hermanos y él trabajaban. Peeta… pobre de él, no me desagradaba, siempre lo había considerado alguien tierno y de buen corazón. Pero la buena gente siempre sufre. El y mi amiga Katniss son el perfecto ejemplo.

-¡Tu!

Voltee para hallarme a Gale. Fruncí el ceño y me di vuelta volviendo a mi hogar. No me espere que el muchacho me detuviera, pero lo hiso. Me halle frente a los ojos grises de Gale Hawthorne.

Me soltó al instante en que yo me voltee a verlo.

-Ten.- Y entregó una bolsa repleta de algo que no tenía idea que era.-Frutillas.-Me dijo cortante al ver mi cara confusa.

-¿Por qué?- le espeté.

-Katniss lo querría.

-Hablas como si estuviera muerta.- Le dije apretando más fuerte la bolsa de frutillas.

- Quizás lo esté.- Me dijo con un vacío en sus ojos. Él la ama, este debería ser el fin de su mundo de cazador.

Callé un instante y luego volví en sí.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-Le pregunte acordándome que ya no se podía traspasar la valla que separaba el distrito con el bosque.

- Logre pasar.

-¿y la seguridad?-Pregunte olvidándome de todos mi problemas.

-¿La seguridad? Ni idea que ocurrió pero la valla no tiene electricidad. Compruébalo por ti misma princesita, pero te advierto que quizás ahora este cargada.- Su sonrisa de costado y su tono arrogante me tenía harta. Modales. Modales ante todo. Estaba claro que la idea de que yo me electrificará le causaba gracia, tal como a mí el cerdo vestido de mujer de mi sueño. Frunzo un poco el ceño y me limito a mirarlo.

-Gracias - consigo decir al fin.

Gale no contesta, su sonrisa había desapareció y volvía a ser el chico frio y malhumorado que era siempre cuando yo estaba presente. Me odiaba por la vida que yo llevaba, le daba asco, rodeada de lujos mientras él se esforzaba por que su familia no muriese de hambre. Se marchó y yo hice lo mismo. Ambos queríamos llegar a tiempo para mirar por la televisión a Katniss. Quizás este era su último día en la arena. Yo quería que así fuese pero que ella no muriese. Sin embargo la conozco. Quería que el panadero ganase, aun si eso significaba su propia muerte.

Llegue a mi casa y almorcé. Luego subí a mi cuarto y al entrar encontré a Laira probándose las pelucas que mi padre me había regalado para navidad. Al verme se ruborizo y comenzó a llorar pidiéndome perdón. Le dije la verdad, no me importaba que hiciese con esas pelucas, por mí se las podía quedar, hasta se me ocurrió la idea de regalarle algún vestido. Ella lloró con más ímpetu diciéndome la excelente persona que era, pero que regalare un vestido era excesivo. "Pruébatelo" Le dije. Busque en mi armario y hallé uno. No le iba a dar ese pero lo saque de todas formas. Era el vestido de mi cosecha. Gale tiene razón, doy asco. Yo aquí con vestidos lujosos, comida, mucamas y un lugar caliente en donde dormir, mientras Katniss estaba por morir. Guarde el vestido porque solo me hacía recordar lo detestable que era. Le di uno azul con un hermoso bordado.

Laira se cambió rápidamente y para mi sorpresa el vestido la hacía preciosa. Ella se miró en el espejo y pego un gritito. Me recordó a las histéricas chicas con las que asisto al colegio. Estoy segura que mi mucama ya termino la escuela, creo que hace unas semanas cumplió los veinte.

-Me parezco tanto a usted.-Suspiró.

-¿Te quieres parecer a mí?-Le pregunto extrañada.

-¡Claro! Es que es tan hermosa y yo solo soy una chica desalineada…

Detesto que las personas se compadezcan de ellas mismas.

-¿Me puedo poner la peluca rubia?-Me pregunto de pronto.

-¿La que se asemeja a mi pelo?-Le pregunte. Eso la hiso avergonzar.

-Claro… si no le molesta...

-Anda, pruébatela.

Y lo hizo. La imagen me impacto. Era como verme a mí en tres años.

Laira volteo a verme con una sonrisa radiante que desapareció al instante cuando vio algo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestione.

-¡se le está haciendo tarde para ver a la señorita Katniss!

Confirme lo que decía con solo voltear la cabeza y ver el reloj. Maldije para mis adentros y baje a grandes zancadas las escaleras. Llegue al comedor, donde mi padre estaba tomando un té mientras observaba preocupado la televisión. Me senté en un sillón mullido cruzando las piernas con delicadeza mientras que el conductor recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Mi padre me miró.

-Katniss debe ser muy cuidadosa.-Me dijo.

Eso me desoriento.

-¿Por qué?

- Sus acciones…pueden molestar al presidente Snow.

Entendí lo que quería decir al instante y estuve por peguntar si la podíamos ayudar de alguna forma… que ingenuo de mi parte haber pensado eso… quizás ser la hija del alcalde me daba beneficios, pero no era más que una hormiga para el Capitolio y especialmente para Snow. Para los otros distritos somos un hazme reír, gobernar el doce les parece algo humillante.

Empezó el programa. Mostraban mucho a Finnick, el galante del 4. Bueno, creo que sería hipócrita si digo que no es apuesto, pero no actuó de forma desesperada como las demás.

Katniss cooperaba con el plan del inteligente hombre del 3. Junto a Johana Mason, distrito 7, llevaban una especie de tubo metálico hasta las orillas del lago artificial. Un ruido se oyó y ambas se pararon en seco. Yo comencé a apretarme el vestido muy fuertemente, pero antes de que alguien apareciese Johanna derribó de un golpe a Katniss. Ahogué un gritó. Johanna se abalanzo sobre mi única amiga en este mundo, que aún estaba perdida por el golpe, y le abrió una herida considerable en el brazo. "¡Déjala! Por lo que más quieras ¡Déjala!" Mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Si ella moría, yo moría. No tenía a nadie en este mundo, nada a lo que aferrarme excepto a mi amiga.

Johanna extrajo el dispositivo de rastreo del brazo de Katniss y luego le dijo que se quedara quieta. En cuestión de segundos la mujer desapareció entre la maleza dejando a la chica del distrito 12 tirada en el suelo tratando de no perder la conciencia por el exceso de sangre que le salía del brazo.

Mi padre se levantó de inmediato, sudando. Me miro aterrado.

-¿Qué?...- Comencé pero él me interrumpió.

-Ve a la cocina, mete todo la comida que puedas en una bolsa. Iré a traer a tu madre.

-Pero…- Mis ojos iban de mi padre a la televisión.

-¡Haz lo que te digo Madge!

Me quede de hielo ante tal reacción. Pero volví en sí y corrí a la cocina, sin saber el motivo de por qué hacía eso ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Hice lo que el alcalde quería, corrí hacia el comedor de nuevo, arrastrando con esfuerzo la bolsa con comida. Escuche que desde arriba mi padre me decía que me abrigara porque nos íbamos a ir. "¿A dónde?" pensé yo. Me aproximé nuevamente a la televisión. ¡Katniss caminaba! Y tenía en alto su característico arco. Iba a disparar aunque no sabía bien a quien. Al fin pareció decidida. Se volteo y clavo su flecha en el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la arena de los juegos. Mi amiga voló por el aire inconsciente. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, nadie que yo sepa lo ha hecho alguna vez…

De pronto la señal se cortó.


	2. Primera Parte Capitulo 2

**Hola! Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos, es un hermoso gesto. Luego de leer me podrían decir como voy por favor? GRACIAS!**

Me quede de hielo, observando la pantalla negra. Comencé a oír gritos de afuera de la casa. Me acerque a la ventana con inseguridad. Allí una familia entera había salido de su hogar, los agentes de paz trataban de meterlas de nuevo dentro de la casa, pero el hijo menor de la familia pego un grito ensordecedor y apunto al cielo. Todos los presentes siguieron la mirada del pequeño y el pánico y la histeria se apodero de ellos. Yo abrí los vidrios de la ventana sin dudarlo y saque mi cabeza para ver que ocurría en la fría noche. Me quede de piedra al ver en el cielo los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio, tan grandes, tan temerarios. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar. Voltee y vi la sala desierta, mi cuerpo temblaba pero no se movía. Quería correr y salir de allí pero no podía, estaba shockeada por el miedo.

La primera bomba calló. El piso tembló, y los alaridos de terror y espanto era lo único que podía oír. Pero de algo estaba segura, si las bombas no me matan, lo haría un ataque al corazón. Así supe lo frágil que era en mi interior. Las piernas reaccionaron al fin, comencé a caminar y luego a correr. Tomo mi abrigo de un perchero, me subí el cierre hasta el cuello y me aferre a la bolsa de comida.

-¿Papá?-Pregunte nerviosa.

Mi respuesta fue una explosión. Caí de rodillas, sorda por el estallido. Sentía como la sangre brotaba de mi oído izquierdo. Las paredes se balanceaban como hojas de papel y el humo inundaba mis ojos y pulmones, tosí descontroladamente y sentía como ya ni siquiera podía permanecer arrodillada así que me tumbe y me hice un ovillo en el suelo esperando morir de una vez por todas, pero no tuve tanta suerte. Abrí mis ojos tímidamente y ante mí me hallé con el caos mismo. La mitad de mi casa estaba reducida a cenizas o a alguna que otra pared solitaria, podía ver a la gente correr desesperada pidiendo auxilio o agonizando en el suelo. Me levante con una fuerza de voluntad que no supe de donde saqué. Mi hogar, mi familia, mis mucamas, todos destruidos por la furia del gobierno. Tosí más, pero no me dejé caer, si no que comencé a caminar y mientras lo hacía observaba lo que hace unos minutos fue mi casa.

-Madge…

Bajé mi mirada, allí estaba mi madre, desorientada como siempre, pero era mi madre. Llore sin parar y me agache a su lado, tenía un pedazo de la pared clavado en el estomagó. Me tomó la mano con fuerza y yo trate de corresponderle pero sentía como todo me daba vueltas, deseaba tumbarme a su lado y morir.

-Mamá…-Le dije.- Te salvaras…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Se valiente.- Me murmuró.

Y algo se extinguió en el interior de la mujer con la que conviví todos mis diecisiete años. Esa que me dio la vida, pero no la compartió con migo ni por un segundo. Me enderece y mire al negro cielo infestado de maldad, no tardaría de mandar otra bombas por estos alrededores. Comencé a moverme pero algo me detuvo otra vez. Fue como verme a mí, muerta. Laira, mi mucama, tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada. Su cuerpo quemado y su mirada perdida, delataban su reciente fallecimiento. Pensé que mi padre debió haber tenido el mismo fin horroroso.

-¿Madge?

Era la segunda vez que oía mi nombre desde que las bombas comenzaron a azotar al 12. Levante la mirada pero no me moví, el pánico se había poseído de mi cuerpo nuevamente y esta vez no pensaba abandonarlo tan fácilmente.

El panadero, aquel hombre tan gentil, me miraba desesperado. Me hizo señas para que vaya con él, pero no me moví, allí moriría, conjunto con todas esas superficialidades que me habían acompañado desde el momento de mi nacimiento. No merecía vivir, era cobarde, mi familia estaba muerta y si yo escapaba jamás me lo podría perdonar. Pero el padre de Peeta no se dio por vencido con migo, corrió hacia mí y me puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-¡Niña! ¡Despierta! ¡El mundo se está cayendo a pedazos! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para salvar a tu familia!

Él era un buen hombre, pero ingenuo. Yo era tan despreciable que no me quedaba allí porque albergara la esperanza ridícula de que mis padres pudiesen salvarse, no, no era por eso, era porque mi vida sería un tormento si me salvara.

Vi a la mujer del panadero a lo lejos, junto a los hermanos de Peeta. Ella lo llamaba a garganta viva, pero él la ignoraba, quería salvar a una joven tonta. Siempre había tenido esa fascinación por ayudar a las personas.

Comencé a razonar. No quería que ese gentil ser humano muriese por mi culpa. De modo que moví un pie y después el otro. El padre de Peeta parecía llorar de la felicidad. Y de esa manera ambos comenzamos a correr por un campo de guerra, una guerra desigual, porque ni siquiera nos permitan defendernos. Ellos se limitaban a lanzar bombas en el distrito más pobre de todo Panem. Tropecé, mis zapatos no estaban diseñados para una huida, me los quite se un tirón. Pero cuando me levante, el panadero ya no estaba. La marea de gente lo había empujado para sitios en donde, por el momento, seguramente se me haría imposible llegar. Lo mismo ocurrió con migo, pero no me importo, cerré los ojos y deje que me arrastraran para donde ellos quisieran.

Al abrirlos nuevamente me halle frente al perímetro que separaba al bosque del distrito. La valla electrificada estaba caída y no tenía energía. Las personas ya parecían haber desaparecido un poco, yo ya no me podía dejar llevar por la marea, porque de esta quedaba mucho menos de la mitad. Decidí imitar a todos y comenzar a correr. Lo hice por unos minutos hasta que una pequeña colina comenzó a definirse en el terreno y yo caí nuevamente agotada. Parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia, allí triada en la tierra. Sentí algunos pies encima de mí. A nadie le importaba evitar a la chica tirada en el medio del camino. Cerré otra vez mis ojos, y las miles de imágenes de personas muertas que acaba de presenciar se me vinieron a la mente. Mientras huía no había pensado en ellas, pero ahora que estaba a punto de morir, me permití hacerlo ¿Que más daba?

-¡Ayuden a esa chica! ¡Aún está viva!

Escuche que alguien gritaba eso, pero yo ya no quiera que nadie me salvase.


End file.
